The Love Story of Kiwi and Nos
by NeonTheWolf
Summary: This is a love story of a fox named Kiwi and a hyena named Nos.


The Love Story of Kiwi Fox and Nos Hyena

by Neon The Wolf

(Meme version possibly coming soon if Kiwi would like me to make one)

Chapter 1: The Start of Something Amazing

Kiwi came home from his trip and all he could think about was Nos, he had never had these thoughts about Nos before so he decided to stream to possibly get these thoughts out of his head but later during the stream he started thinking all about Nos again and what it would be like if they were a couple, he then asked his viewers to write fanfictions of him and Nos together and Nos noticed this and had the same feelings for Kiwi as Kiwi had for him.

Later at a future convention Kiwi and Nos bump into each other and they have a little chat before Nos invites Kiwi into his room and confesses his love to Kiwi, "I watched your stream the other day and I saw how you were curious of us being together and well..." Nos said really nervously and could hardly finish his sentence "It's okay Nos, no need to be scared" Kiwi said as he wrapped Nos in his strong arms, Nos leaned into Kiwi's chest and whispered "I love you so much, Kiwi" "I love you too, Nos" Kiwi replied, they kissed for a good few minutes before going back down to the convention holding hands with each other nearly the entire time

A few months later Kiwi and Nos were at their homes and they contacted each other through Twitter DMs and Kiwi was secretly planning a surprise visit to go see Nos and finally have their real first date, Kiwi went and bought the plane tickets to go see Nos and he packed his bags and was excited about this trip.

Chapter 2: The First Date

Kiwi's plane landed and was ready to go surprise Nos, he showed up at Nos's house and knocked on the door when Nos answered he was happily greeted by Kiwi holding out some flowers for Nos, Kiwi gave Nos the flowers and gave him a big kiss "Surprise!" Kiwi yelled joyfully "Aww babe you're so sweet and adorable!" they head inside and do random things together then Nos says "I've just recently got a pool we could go swimming." "I would love to go swimming with you!" Kiwi replies and they get changed into their swimming stuff and head out into the pool

Kiwi and Nos play around in the pool doing various things like using waterguns, splashing each other, etc and then it starts to get dark so they get out of the pool and Kiwi notices that under Nos's wet swimming trunks he has a big bulge and Kiwi begins to feel himself getting "excited" down there from looking at Nos's bulge and Nos notices that and offers to help him with that and Kiwi immediately accepts and they head into Nos's private bedroom for them to get naughty

A couple hours later they get done with their sexy stuff, "I always wanted to try bottoming" Nos said while cuddled up in Kiwi's arms "That was the best thing i've ever felt in my entire life" Kiwi says having his arms wrapped around Nos's body and they both sleep for the night, Kiwi wakes up in his boxers but it looks like Nos has already woke up before him, he exits the bedroom seeing Nos in the kitchen trying to make them something to eat but Kiwi comes up and kisses Nos on the neck and lightly grabs his butt "Tonight was the best night ever" Kiwi whispered to Nos

They both get dressed and find some stuff to do outside instead of staying inside, a week passes by and Kiwi has to leave Nos's house to return home so Nos drops off Kiwi at the airport but they spend around 30 minutes hugging, kissing, and saying their goodbyes Kiwi doesn't want to leave and Nos doesn't want him to leave either, if Kiwi had a choice he'd stay with Nos forever he'd never even leave his sight but sadly even good times come to an end.

Chapter 3: The Long Distance Relationship

Kiwi returned home sad that he had to leave the presence of his sweet loving boyfriend, the moment he got to his house he had to text Nos via Twitter DMs to ask him how he was doing and Nos immediately responded with excitement to hear from his adorable Kiwi again and Kiwi just lays in his bed texting Nos for hours until he passes out.

A year later the same convention they met at happens again and they meet each other there and immediately run up and tightly hug each other and they have a nice kiss before heading up to their room to film a video together coming out about their relationship and telling everyone that all the rumors are true and they've been dating for a year now, once they get that out of the way they have the rest of the weekend to themselves to do whatever they want

On sunday morning Nos waits for Kiwi to wake up and once he finally sees Kiwi wake up from his deep sleep he says "You should leave that basement of yours and come live with me." Kiwi sits and thinks about it for a few minutes and replies saying "I guess I should, i've been wanting us to live together ever since I came and visited you the first time I'll start packing once I get home and maybe I can move in as soon as possible." Nos loved that idea and kissed Kiwi on the cheek and hugged him

Kiwi returned home and found that he didn't have enough money to move in right away and had to wait some time

Chapter 4: The Move In

A few months later Kiwi finally gets enough money to move in with Nos and he immediately gives Nos the good news and starts packing up everything to go to Nos's place, Nos is the happiest Hyena in the world right now as he gets ready for Kiwi to move in with him and he finds a place to hide the ring he bought for Kiwi for the plans he had ahead, Kiwi shipped everything over to Nos's house and now it was time for him to fly over there again he was so happy to finally be living with the love of his life but Kiwi needed to make sure he kept the ring he bought for Nos hidden because he had plans aswell,

Kiwi finally made it to Nos's house and unpacked all of his things and got settled in, "I can't believe were finally living together!" exclaimed Kiwi "I know sweetheart! I'm so happy right now!" Nos said really happily later Nos then showed him around the town until it started to get dark and they headed back home,

Nos lit his digital TV campfire and him and Kiwi sat with each other having their arms around each other and they just sat and talked sometimes kissing each other and getting more cuddlish until Nos had to get up to go get something while Nos was gone Kiwi took the ring out of his pocket and looked at it sighing and his heart beating fast "Tonight's gotta be the night" he whispered to himself and he immediately put the ring away as Nos came back hiding something

Nos pulled the ring out from behind his back and said "Kiwi, will you marry me?" Kiwi blushed and took the ring out of his pocket and said "I was going to say the same thing" they put the rings on each other's fingers and they made out on the couch and eventually cuddled each other to sleep.

Chapter 5: The Wedding

A few weeks later Kiwi and Nos were planning out their wedding, "I'm so happy this is happening babe!" Kiwi said to Nos with a huge smile on his face "Me too, I've always loved you since the day I met you!" Nos said to Kiwi also with a huge smile on his face "I've always loved you too" Kiwi replied

Their wedding day was coming up soon, Kiwi wanted to make sure nothing will ever ruin this special day with his soon to be husband he'd kill anyone who would ruin their wedding, Nos finished inviting everyone and he ran up to Kiwi and gave him the biggest kiss ever "I love you more than life itself honey" Nos said while hugging Kiwi and leaning his head against Kiwi's chest "I love you too to the moon and back sweetie!" Kiwi said holding Nos in his arms

It was finally their wedding day and everybody showed up, all their friends and their family, it was the happiest day of their lives it went by so fast before Kiwi knew it he was already kissing Nos and they were now officially married and after the rest of the wedding stuff Fjord and Majira came up to Kiwi and Nos and they talked to them for a bit saying how happy they were for them

Kiwi and Nos went back home and were wore out after the events of today so they went to bed and cuddled, Kiwi whispered to Nos "This has been the best time of my life, I'll always be with you no matter what"

The End, but could possibly be continued if I can come up with any more story for this


End file.
